From Across the Room
by Bianca White
Summary: This moment has been told many different ways, this one is if Ron wrote poety. R/H.
1. Ron's POV

"From Across the Room" by Bianca White  
  
A/N: There is a sequel in the same format from Hermione's point of view. So it's in two (2) parts. And, as always, any comments (formally known as 'reviews' are appreciated! Positive or otherwise.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither the Gryffindor Common Room, or the characters in it belong to me; I'm just borrowing them. But I do promise to return them in the same (if not better) condition that I found them in!  
  
  
  
Across the room I see the face,  
I long to kiss in her embrace.  
But how should I get over there,  
Firmly rooted in this chair?  
  
Getting up I'm soon to look,  
She adds the mark inside her book.  
Why not that paper switch with me?  
So her nice touch I'd surely see.  
  
Then to the stairs in her quick gait.  
But suddenly I cry out; "Wait!"  
Stopping her, with my words,  
Now has made my strong love surge.  
  
"Hey, I need some help with this."  
What direction should I aim my kiss?  
"Take this book, look in here."  
Why does she have to sit so near?  
  
"3rd paragraph, line 22."  
Does my desire in her run true?  
Then I move to take her hand,  
Just as she gets up to stand.  
  
I rise to my above-her height.  
My throat to steady takes my might.  
"But what about Divination?  
Potions, or Transfiguration?"  
  
"Ron I need to go to bed!"  
Then can I rest there by your head?  
"But I don't want you to leave!"  
As my hand lightly brushed her sleeve.  
  
"OK I'll stay a moment more."  
I look around - don't see the four.  
We're alone here in the room.  
But how exactly should I swoon?  
  
We sit back down, her hand in mine,  
I save this moment in my mind.  
Our eyes lock with not to hear  
As I press my lips upon her ear.  
  
She responds with gentle touch.  
I want her feel oh so much!  
My cheek leans softly in her hand  
And lips on mine soon did land.  
  
Wrapping her up in my arms,  
I strive to keep her safe from harm.  
Breathing in her breath feels sweet,  
And with her here I want to keep.  
  
At three past one we vowed to stop,  
Though to stay I'd rather opt.  
But at the stairs our hands did part,  
Left knowing of another's heart. 


	2. Hermione's POV

"From Across the Room" by Bianca White  
  
A/N: This is the "Sequel" about the same time block, only from Hermione's POV. As well, the small button that appears below my story has a purpose! And I appreciate any comments (AKA 'reviews') that you may have.   
  
Disclaimer: Neither the Gryffindor Common Room, or the characters in it belong to me; I'm just borrowing them. But I do promise to return them in the same (if not better) condition that I found them in!  
  
  
  
I can't believe it's quarter past.  
In Gryffindor, one of the last.  
With quidditch team all in bed,  
No Harry, Ginny, George or Fred.  
  
Now Neville's heading up stairs to,  
But Ron's school work is never through.  
It's his fault he left it late,  
Still working on it's clear due date.  
  
With chapter done, I'll mark my page,  
Then navigate this table maze.  
But with a word he stops my stride,  
So I look deep into his eyes.  
  
With sitting down I'm soon to see,  
Ourselves in such proximity.  
But yet it still takes all my might,  
To treat this precious moment right.  
  
"3rd paragraph, line 22."  
How long till he receives my clue?  
But too late now, just in my dreams.  
Yet something isn't as it seems...  
  
For as we rise I look at him,  
My you have a lovely chin.  
"But what about Divination?  
Potions, or Transfiguration?"  
  
"I could spend more time down here."  
& Feel safe with Ron so near.  
As we sit my mind remembers,  
It's only us & fire embers.  
  
When suddenly his touch feels real.  
How many nerves can my hand feel?  
I think of Him, my best friend,  
A title my heart should amend.  
  
And with his eyes still locked on mine,  
There's music form another time.  
I feel his breath play on my cheek,  
Though from my ear I give a squeak.  
  
When now I feel him so much more,  
He's through my heart's exclusive door.  
& On his lips mine dare to tread,  
No fear of my face turning red.  
  
His sweet caress makes me feel safe.  
My hand through hair, then 'round his face.  
With arms around don't want to leave,  
I'm slowly inching up his sleeve.  
  
With late the pain felt from our part.  
Our relationship now has new start.  
& Though wrenched, dreams were sweet,  
For again lips & hearts did meet. 


End file.
